Significant Others
by renagirl9
Summary: Goes with 'Redhead or Blond' and 'What House'. Futher details the lives of triplets Leo, Aquilla, and Juniper Malfoy,childern of Scorpius and Rose malfoy. The kids start dating and their parents find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Leo, calm down." Aquilla told her brother. "We're just going out to dinner at some muggle place."

"It's not like we haven't gone to muggle London before." The other triplet, Juniper chimed in.

"Yeah, I know." Leo said, though he kept pacing in front of them.

"What aren't you telling us?" Juniper asked.

"Why are you keeping secrets from us? You never do that." Aquilla was always quick to pick up on any disloyalty, ever the Gryffindor. "Not like Juni does." She glared at her sister.

"Hey, I'm a Slytherin. Secrets are part of the trade." Juniper retorted.

"Whatever." Aquilla shot back.

Leo looked relived at the two's fighting and snuck out of the room when they weren't looking.

"Hey, we're not done yet!" Aquilla called after him.

"Quill, you're not going to get him to talk. That boy can take a secret to the grave. It's the Hufflepuff in him." Juniper said.

"Then what should we do, Juni?"

"Easy." Juniper smiled her wicked smile; the one where you know there's going to be trouble, the one that looked so much like Scorpius but on her mothers face. "We do it the Slytherin way."

"And that is?" Juni asked, her curiosity overcoming any disgust over doing it like 'Slytherins'.

"We find someone else who knows and make them talk." Juniper smiled.

"Who?" Aquilla asked, then got a look of understanding as they chimed together, "Dora Lupin."

* * *

Dora Lupin, Victorie's and Teddy's daughter, was a notorious gossip. She knew everything, about everybody, everywhere. And for some reason, Leo always talked to her about things. The idiot. Dora didn't spread Leo's secrets around the rumor mill like she did everyone else's but she still would say anything if you asked a direct question.

Dora was exactly where Aquilla thought she'd be, at the Three Broomsticks, chatting up everyone there. It was only a quick floo there, as the triplets were only 15, too young to appartate. As the two sisters stepped out of the fireplace, they saw Dora helping Hannah Longbottom, the owner of the pub, behind the counter.

"Quill! Juni!" Dora exclaimed when she saw the girls. She dropped the mug she was cleaning (and no, it didn't break) and rushed over to them, giving them a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

She dragged them over to a table and sat them down. "What do you think of my new summer job?" She asked.

"I didn't know! Congratulations!" Aquilla said.

"Does this mean we get free butterbeer?" Juniper asked.

Dora scrunched up her face, thinking. "Maybe a discount." She said. "What do you guys want?"

"Do we need a reason to want to see our favorite cousin?" Aquilla asked, the picture of innocence.

"Yes." Dora said simply.

"Fine. We came here to see what you know about Leo." Juniper demanded.

"I know a lot about Leo. Be specific." Dora snapped her fingers.

"He's acting weird because we're going to a muggle restaurant tonight. Do you know why?"

"What's the name of the restaurant?" Dora asked.

"I think its Marilia's, why?" Juniper supplied.

"Cause that's where his girlfriend works!" Dora told them proudly.

* * *

Later, when they were at the restaurant, Aquilla and Juniper sided up to Leo.

"So which one of these pretty ladies is your girlfriend?" Aquilla whispered to Leo. He paled visibly.

"How'd you … how?" He muttered.

"Dora told us." Juniper said smugly, smiling her smile.

"So who is it?" Aquilla prodded.

"She's not here." Leo whispered.

"Told her to take the night off, didn't you?" Juniper asked, and the look on Leo's face confirmed it.

"What are you kids talking about?" Rose Malfoy, their mother, called out.

"Don't you dare…" Leo whispered to them, but of course, Aquilla always did the opposite of what she was told.

"Leo's girlfriend works here." She told her parents.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, son." Their dad, Scorpius, said. "How long have you been together?"

"About six months. Since the Christmas hols." Leo muttered.

"Was that why you kept sneaking off, then?" Aquilla asked, only to be silenced with a glare.

"If you've be together that long we simply have to meet her. Invite her to dinner next week." Rose told her son. "What's her name?"

"Anna. Anna Scott." Leo said, looking down at her food.

"I don't know a Scott. Do you, Scorpius?" Rose inquired.

"Can't say I do. If she works here, she must be a muggle born." Leo shook his head.

"Half-blood?"

Shake.

"Pure-blood?" Scorpius asked, surprised. Again, Leo shook his head no. This time however, he spoke.

"She's a muggle." Leo said, throwing the dinner into chaos.

* * *

"I'll get you for that." Leo said as he grabbed Aquilla's arm and dragged her off to a corner.

"You can't do anything to me." Aquilla taunted.

"I can tell them about Hector Longbottom." Leo said.

"How?" Aquilla asked, just like Leo did hours before.

"I have eyes. And ears. Plus his grandmum works with Dora, so duh, Dora knows." Leo rolled his eyes. "Hector's a Puff. I knew something was up so I dug. Found out about your little relationship."

"Don't tell Mum and Dad! I'll never get anytime alone with him!" Aquilla pleaded.

"You know what, I think I will." Leo said before he raced up to his parents' room. Aquilla caught up to him and soon they were wrestling on the stairs.

"Why, in the name of Merlin, are you two fighting?" Scorpius asked from the top of the stairs, with Rose standing behind him.

"Because he was going to tell you about my boyfriend!" Aquilla blurted out.

* * *

Scorpius was pacing. The triplets sat on the couch in front of them. Leo looked nervous, Aquilla was actually afraid. (The one person she was afraid of was her dad when he was angry). Rose stood behind him, a look of disapproval on her face. Only Juniper was unaffected, looking merely bored.

"I cannot believe this. Today I find out that not only has my son been dating a muggle girl for six months without telling me, but that my daughter, my little girl, has a boyfriend!" Scorpius swung around to face Juniper. "You don't have a boyfriend, do you?"

"No." Juniper replied, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Good. You're too young for one."

"Dad, we're the same age!" Aquilla protested.

"You're too young too!"

"Leo's the same age too!"

"He's a boy! It's different!" Scorpius protested.

"How, exactly, is it?" Rose asked, her tone sweet and innocent like it always was when she was about to rip you to shreds.

"Um, not at all, dear…" Scorpius muttered to his wife, knowing she hated any non-equal treatment.

"Good." Rose nodded to her husband, then faced her kids. "You will all bring your significant others to dinner next Saturday." She said it not as a request, but as an order.

"Yes, mum." They replied.

* * *

"So Anna knows about wizards?" Aquilla asked Leo, as she got dressed for the dinner.

"Yeah. Her brother's muggle-born." Leo answered as he tied a yellow tie. "He went to that other school, you know the new one in Ireland."

"She Irish, then?"

"Yep. She has redder hair than Juniper. And freckles. Almost as many as you." Leo laughed.

"Hey, where is Juni anyway?" Aquilla asked, as she fastened a red necklace around her neck.

"Dunno. She's been all over the place this week." Leo said. "Do you think she has a secret?"

"Duh. Juni always has a secret."

"No, I mean a big one." Leo looked at his sister.

"Dunno what it could be. She told dad she didn't have a boyfriend."

"What if she lied? She's been known to do that." Leo asked sarcastically.

"She didn't lie. Didn't you see mum performing the truth spell? She didn't lie." Aquilla replied.

"Wonder what it is then?"

"I have a feeling we'll find out tonight." Aquilla said confidently.

"How?"

"Call it triplet telepathy."

"But I'm your triplet too! Why don't I have it?" Leo complained.

"Because, duh you're a boy." Aquilla rolled her eyes.

* * *

"They're going to love you, Sam." Juniper tried to reassure her friend.

"What if they don't? It's why we kept this a secret." Sam's voice was panicked.

"They'll find out eventually. Besides, tonight we have the privilege of witnesses, Anna and Hector, and the distraction of Leo's and Quill's 'significant others'." Juniper explained.

"I still don't want to do this. But I'm ready when you are." Sam got ready for the future confrontation.

"Good. Because we're going in." Juniper opened the door and stepped inside.

"Juni! There you are!" Rose exclaimed as she saw her daughter at the door. Then she noticed Sam standing beside her. "Who's this Juni?" By now, the rest of the family, plus Anna and Hector, had stepped into the hall to see what was going on.

Juniper gulped and squeezed Sam's hand. "Mum, Dad, Quill, Leo, significant others, this is my girlfriend. Samantha Stewart."

**A/N: Perhaps I'll make this a two shot, detailing their reactions. I want reviews though. This goes along with my redhead or blond one-shot, and my what House one-shot. Read those too. **


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Dinner had been tense. That much was obvious. Of course, it would be tense – Juniper Malfoy had just announced that she was a lesbian and introduced her girlfriend in the same breath.

_You had to hand it to the girl_, her father Scorpius thought. _It was a cunning idea, to come out at a dinner where we were meeting Aquilla's and Leo's significant others. And to drag her girlfriend with her. _After he thought this, he directed his attention to Sam. Sam had straight brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, the opposite of Juniper's unruly red curls and chocolate brown eyes. However, they seemed to be quite similar in terms of personality.

"So, Samantha," He began conversationally, speaking for the first time since they had sat down to dinner. She looked up and looked a little nervous. "What house are you in at Hogwarts?" He finished, noting that she looked relived at this question.

"I'm in Ravenclaw, Mr. Malfoy. I'll be in my fifth-year in the fall." Sam told them, still nervous.

"I see. I was in Ravenclaw, as was Rose." He continued.

"Juni told me you were." Sam said, and an awkward silence fell over the table as they were all reminded what Sam was to Juniper.

Rose broke the silence with a completely fake laugh. "We were disappointed when none of our kids got in. Even Juni couldn't make it." She joked trying to relive the tension.

"Mum," Juniper rolled her eyes, complaining. She was pretending though, to keep relieving the tension. "For the last time, I could've landed Ravenclaw. I asked the hat to put me in Slytherin."

"Oh," Sam raised an eyebrow. "I seem to remember you telling me that you asked the hat to put you in Ravenclaw and it laughed."

"Really? You must've misheard." Juniper looked back at Sam. "And I seem to remember you telling me you asked to be put anywhere but Ravenclaw and that's when the hat laughed. You must be confused."

"No, I think you are."

_Great, _Scorpius thought, _they're going to get into a fight already. _Then he noticed something. They weren't fighting at all. They were doing the same gentle teasing that he did with Rose. He glanced at his wife and saw that she had recognized it as well. He nodded at her. He approved. But there was still one question left unanswered, or at least just one that could be answered in front of company.

"So, Sam," He began again. "What do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?" He could here his wife groan.

* * *

Aquilla looked at her sister with new eyes. She cursed herself for not noticing it before; now it was blindingly obvious. Her sister was a lesbian.

She could see it now, even though Juniper was being careful not to touch Sam in front of Dad, Aquilla could see that she wanted too. She could see that the two were used to each other, and wondered how long they had been dating. _Why have we been keeping so many secrets?_ She thought to herself. She was hardly blameless in this because she had kept her boyfriend secret too.

Hector Longbottom was a family friend, and she saw a lot of him. She was sure that before now, no one had ever thought they'd be together. She had used that so she could have alone time with him. He hadn't objected.

'Course that was all blown now, because of Leo. She'd never be left alone with Hector again, not if her dad had anything to say about it. Right now, at least, the attention wasn't on Hector and her. She was grateful to Juniper for that, and shot her a look to tell her that. The responding smile said, 'you're welcome'.

* * *

Anna whispered in his ear as the rest of the table stared at his sister and her girlfriend. Merlin, that was strange. His sister had a girlfriend.

"What did you say?" He murmured to Anna.

"I said, I guess you didn't know your sis was a lez?" Anna whispered again.

"Nope."

"How do you feel about that?" Anna asked quietly. She wanted to be a therapist and often practiced on him.

"I feel like she's a completely new person and still my same bloody sister." Leo replied.

"It felt that way to me too." She told him and in response to his curious look, "You know, when my brother came out."

"Your brother's a poof?" He asked.

"I thought I told you." She giggled at the look on his face. "Guess not."

"I met your brother. You sure he's gay?" He asked incredulously.

"Why don't you ask his boyfriend Fabian?" She giggled. "It's okay. Queer people usually don't act like the stereotypes."

"Duh." He glanced at Juniper. "Look at my sister."

* * *

"You did marvelously!" Juniper whispered into Sam's ear. "They love you!"

"You sure?" Sam said nervously. "Because I thought your dad hated me."

"No way! He loved you most of all. He's just mad at me for not coming out sooner."

"I still can't believe you didn't even tell them anything. That's a pretty huge thing to spring on them." Sam said.

"Oh, shush. You lived didn't you? And you got to meet my family. And I'm out of the closet. You got what you wanted." Juniper rolled her eyes.

"Oh , alright. But are we out to the school when we go back?" Sam asked. This was her biggest question. She wasn't even sure. She was scared, but at the same time had the overwhelming urge to declare to everyone that Juniper Malfoy was hers.

"If you want it, sure." Juniper said. "Now that my family knows, I can tell everyone that you're mine."

"I think you are mine." Sam laughed.

"Maybe it's both." Juniper agreed. Then with a fierce look in her eye, she said, "Kiss me."

"Now? Juni, your parents are watching!" Sam protested.

"That's the point. They need proof."

"And this," She indicated their intertwined hands, "Isn't enough?"

"Not for my Dad." Juniper said and without waiting for an answer, leaned in and kissed Sam. Sam, of course kissed back.

Rose cleared her throat to remind the girls she was in the room. They sprung apart, gasping (on Juniper's part at least) for breath. "Excuse me, but I think it's time Sam went home. Do you need to use the floo?" Sam nodded then walked into the fireplace and disappeared.

Rose pointed upstairs, indicating that it was time for them to have a talk.

* * *

Rose sat on the bed across from her daughter. Juniper looked nervous, something she hadn't been since she had introduced Sam.

"Sam seemed to be a fine young woman." Rose began.

"Yeah, she is." Juniper said, and Rose recognized the look in her eyes.

"How long…" She let the question hang.

"Have we been together or how long have I known I was a lez?" Juniper asked.

"Both, if you don't mind."

"Well, it was about third year. The other girls were starting to think about boys and stuff like that, and I wasn't. That was my first clue. But it really hit home when we had a house party and invited Ravenclaw. We played spin the bottle." Juniper blushed. "I had to kiss this guy, Tom Krassner, the hottest guy in the year. And I felt nothing. And the next time I spun, I had to kiss Sam. And sparks flew."

"So third year then? You've known since third year?" Rose wanted to confirm.

"Well pieced it together the summer after, but yeah, third year." Juniper looked down.

"When did you…"

"I started dating Sam around the middle of forth year. We kept running into each other and I kept remembering that night until one day I finally kissed her again." Juniper smiled at the memory. "She told me she was waiting for me to figure it out, but I think she was just as surprised as I was."

"Do you love her?" Rose was surprised at the question that came out of her own mouth.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Juniper looked at Rose, and Rose could see the love burning in Junipers eyes. "Mum, she's perfect. Except she's not. She laughs too loud and likes to fight, and she puts things off to much. She's afraid of a lot of things, and won't go near a beehive. But to me, mum, she's perfect. She's beautiful, smart, charming, and she is just so completely and totally amazing. Of course I love her."

Rose hugged her daughter. "I believe you do. Well, as long as you do, Juni, I have no problem with the two of you. Love is a precious thing, no matter who it's between."

"Thank you, Mum."

**A/N: I don't think this is very good but I have no clue how to make it better. This is it for this story unless anyone has any good ideas. Review!**


End file.
